Be My Boyfriend
by Cornwall Writes
Summary: Oliver needs a boyfriend. Marcus is available. Oneshot.


They'd been playing together for six months before they had an actual conversation. They fought on the pitch, blaming each other for mistakes during practice. When it was good, during matches, they worked like a dream. Playing against each other for six years at school had made them intimately aware of how the other moved. They seemed to sense how the other was going to react to the ball.

But that first conversation. The only one that hadn't started with a yelled insult. They were in the pub after practice, the same one the team always went to. Marcus had been invited, as he always was, but this time he went with them. They all ignored the stares, the whispered insults that still circulated even though the war had been over for six years and Marcus had been cleared of all crimes. He was a Slytherin, and House loyalties ran deep.

When Oliver arrived, the only seat free was beside Marcus. He got a drink before heading to the table, needing it for the day he'd had.

"Shove up, Flint, give us some room." Oliver slid into the free seat, a slight grin on his face at Marcus' surprise.

"How's Cormac, Wood?" Alicia smirked at him over the rim of her glass.

Oliver groaned. "Please, don't."

"What happened?" Marcus didn't really want to know but he loved feeling included in their conversations.

Alicia laughed as Oliver covered his face. "Wood here went out with Cormac McLaggen one time, and Cormac wants a repeat." She waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"And it was… not great?" Marcus felt himself smiling back at Alicia, who shrugged.

"I told him I had a boyfriend and even that didn't stop him," Oliver mumbled into his hands, before lifting his face so he could take a drink. "The sex was fine though. Good."

"Remind me, McLaggen was the tall blonde Gryffindor fella, wasn't he? 'Bout my height, green eyes, fit as hell?" Marcus asked quickly.

"Yeah, that's about right."

"That's him on his way over then." Marcus chuckled as Oliver went pale.

"Be my boyfriend." Oliver spoke before he thought, but kept talking before Marcus could object. "Look, it's just for tonight, and it'll be believable because we play together so we're keeping it quiet, just… please."

Marcus thought for a moment, watching Cormac instead of Oliver, afraid that if he met Oliver's eyes he'd agree too readily. "Sure, this'll be fun."

"Oli!" Cormac stopped beside him, his hand clasping Oliver's shoulder as he bent down slightly. "Didn't know you were coming in tonight. And Ali! Haven't seen you in ages, how you been?"

They both mumbled something in response as Marcus stood. "Marcus Flint, nice to meet you."

Cormac looked at the outstretched hand. "I know who you are, Flint. Bugger off, eh, let us Gryffs have some fun."

Marcus sat back down, slowly, putting his hand on Oliver's thigh as he did so. "Sorry, McLaggen, there's no room. Bugger off, eh, let us winners have some fun."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Cormac narrowed his eyes at the easy contact between the other two men.

"Do you want a new drink, babe? I'll order a round for the three of us?" Marcus looked at Alicia as he fixed Oliver's collar.

"I'll have the usual." Oliver kissed Marcus' cheek just before he stood.

Cormac stood with his mouth open slightly, stunned to see that Oliver hadn't been lying about having a boyfriend, but more stunned that it was Marcus, a Slytherin who Oliver had fought with during school more times than he'd had classes.

Percy Weasley sat down before Cormac thought to, asking if they'd heard of the new broom regulations. He was still there when Marcus came back with the tray of shots and glasses, so after placing it down, he slid onto Oliver's knee and joined the conversation with ease. Cormac stormed off, unable to watch three of his Housemates socialise so happily with a snake.

Neither of them were happy with the photos the next morning, but decided to maybe wait to 'break up', at least until the hype had died down.

* * *

Three months later, it hadn't died down. They were still being photographed every time they were together, with headlines about them being _The Hottest Quidditch Couple_ , and _Proof That Things Are Back to Normal_. As if the fact that Hermione Granger was engaged to Pansy Parkinson wasn't enough proof. Admittedly, Hermione was currently pregnant with Harry's baby wasn't normal, but him and Draco had needed a surrogate, and who better than the smartest witch of her generation?

Neither one of them really wanted to end the charade. Neither wanted to admit that it wasn't a charade anymore. Marcus was fairly certain he'd been half in love with Oliver since school, and Oliver… well, Oliver was falling. Hard. Every date, every kiss they shared (in public only, for the press, obviously), everything made them want each other more. It was getting harder and harder for Oliver to hide his attraction for Marcus, and he threw himself into training as a distraction. Sadly, Marcus did the same.

The final straw was when, after a long practice one Friday afternoon, they kissed as they parted. It was the first time they'd done so without a camera present, casually, and both knew it. Thankfully, they were some of the last to leave the changing room, and no one else really saw, but there were blushes on both sides as Marcus Apparated away.

Alicia stepped forward, smirking at Oliver. "Boy, you got it _bad_."

Oliver groaned. "Let's get drunk and not talk about it."

An hour later, they were talking about it. Still. Alicia had never been more grateful for wine to dull her senses, or else she would have told Oliver to man up and go tell Marcus how he really felt.

"You're right. I should. I'm gonna." Oliver blinked at her, and she realised that she'd spoken out loud. Wow, she must be drunker than she thought.

Oliver grabbed his coat and left his flat, grabbing his broom so he could fly to Marcus'. He'd barely taken off before Marcus appeared in front of him, teetering on his own broom.

"Wood! Woody! Olly olly oxen free!" Marcus did a roll in mid-air that hadn't been fully planned, righting himself after a couple of revolutions. "Wow. Did the world turn for you too?" He giggled slightly.

Oliver stared at him. "Marky! What are you doing here? I was gonna go to your flat and be romantic and shit!"

"Please don't shit in my flat, it's too small and there's no window in the bathroom." Marcus looked concerned. "Wait, why were you gonna be romantic?" He flew closer as he leaned forward. "Are there reporters here?" He whispered, glancing around him.

Oliver reached out his hand, grabbing Marcus' broom and pulling him closer. "You're an idiot." They kissed, messily, as Alicia cheered from Oliver's bedroom window. More brooms approached, and cheers rose from them as Adrien and Pansy arrived.

"Yo, Spinnet! Get out of there, let the boys have the room!" Pansy yelled, and Alicia nodded.

She joined them in the air a few minutes later, the bottles of wine following her. The three of them watched, drinking from the open bottle, as Oliver and Marcus tried their best to stay upright and kiss. They weren't successful.


End file.
